Grorru the Big
Kobold Barbarian 3 *Race Features: Humanoid (Reptilian). Small size: +1 bonus to Armor Class, +1 bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Hide checks, –4 penalty on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits 3/4 of those of Medium characters. A desert kobold’s base land speed is 30 feet. Darkvision out to 60 feet. +1 natural armor bonus. Heat Endurance: Desert kobolds gain a +4 racial bonus on Fortitude saves made to resist the effects of hot weather. +2 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking), Search, and Survival checks. Automatic Language: Draconic. Bonus Languages: Common, Undercommon. Favored Class: Rogue. Challenge Rating: Kobolds with levels in NPC classes have a CR equal to their character level -3. Draconic Rite of Passage(SP): Fist of stone 1/D ( a +6 enhancement bonus to Strength for the purpose of attack rolls, grapple checks or breaking and crushing items. In addition, you gain the ability to make one natural slam attack, dealing 1d6 points of damage + your new Strength bonus (or 1-1/2 times your Strength bonus if you make no other attacks in that round). You can make the slam attack as a natural secondary attack, with the normal -5 penalty, or a -2 penalty if you have the Multiattack feat (MM 304), as part of a full attack action.) *Class Features: -Natural Weapons: Kobolds have two primary claw attacks that deal 1d3 points of slashing damage plus Strength bonus, and a secondary bite attack that deals 1d3 points of piercing damage plus 1/2 Strength bonus. Despite possibly being the weakest reptilian humanoid, kobolds retain a connection to their feral nature. -Slight Build: The physical stature of kobolds lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category smaller. Whenever a kobold is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as Hide), the kobold is treated as one size smaller if doing so is advantageous to the character. A kobold is also considered to be one size smaller when "squeezing" through a restrictive space. A kobold can use weapons designed for a creature one size smaller without penalty. However, the space and reach of a kobold remain those of a creature of their actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject's size category. Rage Variant: Whirling Frenzy A barbarian with this variant form of rage doesn't gain the normal bonuses when he enters a rage. Instead, when a barbarian with whirling frenzy enters a rage, he temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength and a +2 dodge bonus to Armor Class and on Reflex saves. While in a whirling frenzy, the barbarian may make one extra attack in a round at his highest base attack bonus, but this attack takes a -2 penalty, as does each other attack made that round. This penalty applies for 1 round, so it also affects attacks of opportunity the barbarian might make before his next action. Whirling frenzy is otherwise identical to the standard barbarian rage in all other ways. At 11th level (when a standard barbarian gains greater rage), the Strength bonus increases to +6, and the dodge bonus to Armor Class and on Reflex saves increases to +3. At 20th level (when a standard barbarian gains mighty rage), the Strength bonus increases to +8, and the dodge bonus to Armor Class and on Reflex saves increases to +4. A barbarian using this variant doesn't gain indomitable will at 14th level. Instead, he gains evasion, but only while in a whirling frenzy. A character can't use whirling frenzy at the same time that he uses any other form of rage (or similar ability). Spirit Lion Totem Barbarian- 3)Replaces: This benefit replaces the 1st level fast movement class feature. Benefit: Each of these effects is a supernatural ability. Regal and intimidating, the powerful lion is a symbol of nobility among the races of the wild. By selecting him as your spiritual totem, you gain the pounce (MM313) ability at Level 3. Feats *Dragon Tail-You have a tail that you can use to make a secondary natural attack in combat. Damage-1d4 *Swarmfighting-You can occupy the same 5-foot square in combat with any other allied Small creature that also possesses the Swarmfighting feat at no penalty. When you engage a Medium or larger creature in melee, and at least one other ally with the Swarmfighting feat threatens the target, you gain a +1 morale bonus on the attack roll. This bonus increases by +1 for each additional ally beyond the first with the Swarmfighting feat that threatens the same target. The total morale bonus imparted to your attack roll cannot exceed your Dexterity bonus. Combat Level 1, while raging, after casting Fist of Stone, built with elite array Str 21 (15 for damage on non-slam attacks), Dex 12, Con 12, Int 13, Wis 12, Cha 8. Charging: Slam/Slam +7 (1d6+5/x2) and claw +2 (1d3+1/x2) and bite +2 (1d4+1/x2) and Tail +2 (1d4+1/x2) Category:Kobolds Category:Barbarians